There are various approaches for seals of circular cylindrical sealing regions with sealing rings which are inserted into a circumferential groove of either a circular cylindrical inner part or of an outer part which is linearly movable in relation thereto.
In this case, closed and open grooves in which a sealing ring is accommodated in sections and in this way is fixed are known. The advantage of closed grooves is that expenditure on the production thereof is comparatively low and the disadvantage is that the sealing ring has to have a certain elasticity in order to be insertable into the groove. Sealing rings with less elasticity and higher temperature resistance can also be inserted into open grooves. A disadvantage of these types of seals is that expenditure on the production of the groove is higher as, once the sealing ring has been inserted, said groove has to be closed laterally by an additional part which is pushed on in the axial direction.
In addition, two-part sealing rings, which have a steel supporting ring into which a seal made of an elastomer is inserted, are also known for temperature-resistant seals. As a result of the low elasticity thereof, the supporting ring has to be inserted into an open groove which has to be closed laterally by a holding ring or locking ring.
In contrast, the object underlying the disclosure is to create a seal for parts which are moved in a linear manner, which provides a comparatively high temperature resistance with a low amount of expenditure on technical construction.
This object is achieved by a seal as described herein.